A typical electronic device is provided with a touch panel by which instructions on the graphical user interface (“GUI”) of a display section are given by touch input. In a touch panel, operational mistakes sometimes occur in which a user mistakenly touch inputs on a different place from where the user intended to do so. If an operational mistake occurs, it becomes necessary to cancel the instruction, and to perform the correct touch input.
A typical electronic device is capable of displaying with an expanded part of a software keyboard that corresponds to a line of sight. The part to be displayed is expanded by the line of sight so that information to be displayed is reduced.